This specification relates to data processing and content distribution.
The Internet facilitates the exchange of information and transactions between users across the globe. This exchange of information enables content item providers to provide sponsored content to a variety of users. A content item provider can control the distribution of their content items (e.g., promotions, advertisements, audio files, video files, or other content items) based on a set of distribution parameters that specify under what conditions a content item is eligible to be distributed. When a presentation opportunity meeting the conditions is available, the content item provided by a content item provider is deemed eligible to be provided for presentation.